Bloody Mary
by Serenity984
Summary: Short one-shot story involving the chants of bloody mary. all fun


Tai slapped Matt's hand away. "Dude, I totally got this."

"Maybe we should do this part with the light on." TK whispered in the darken bathroom.

They were all there. Matt, Tai, TK, Davis and Joe. All in front of the mirror, elbowing another for more viewing room. The red pillar candles of three sat on an empty bathroom vanity top. Tai was in the processing of trying it ignite the wick.

"Keep your hand still." Matt muttered.

"You know if you would stop breathing on the match, maybe it wouldn't go out!" Tai hissed back just before striking another match against its case.

He held the match up and slowly moved it towards the taller candle.

Davis leaned over and puffed it out.

"DAVIS!" The boys cried at the same time.

"Sorry, couldn't resist the urge. My mind said no but after awhile it said why not." Davis gave them a smile. They only continue to glare.

"No one breaths on it!" Tai stroked another match. This match succeeded to light the fuse on the candles. "Now what?"

"Turn off the lights." TK whispered nervously.

"The lights are off." Matt reminded him.

"Whisper her name three times, which is what we are supposed to do next." Joe told the group. Silence.

"Sooo….who's going to do it?" Matt rocked on his heels.

"I vote Matt." Tai folded his arms in front of him. "Better voice. It'll carry over to mirror land."

"I'm not doing it." Matt scowled.

"Chicken?" Davis asked. "Bawk Bawk Bawk."

"Is that your chicken call? It sounds like a duck and a dog." Tai laughed.

"No but what if it is true and she comes out to scratch my eyes off my face. Everyone loves my eyes. They make me who I am." Matt looked over at Tai. "You do it. With all that hair, no one ever notice your eyes."

"I'll do it." Davis sighed and moved to the front of the mirror. "Do I need to spin?"

"Some say you do and some say you don't." Joe gave his glasses a push. "I haven't found any hard evidence on saying it works any better then not spinning."

"Just to play it safe, give yourself a spin." Tk told him.

"Fine." Davis started spinning. "Around and around I go where I stop, no one knows." He stopped facing the mirror.

"Say it." Matt whispered.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" Davis leaned against the mirror, admiring himself.

"Not that. You're not supposed to say that!" Tai edge him at of the way. "Bloody Marry. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

Nothing….

"This is awkward." Matt scratched behind his head.

"Give it a few minutes." Joe whispered.

Nothing…

"It's not going to happen." Tai leaned closer to the mirror. He gave the mirror a tap.

Nothing….

"I'm kind of disappointed." Tk turned away. "I expected some kind of supernatural epic to happen…"

The candles flickered out.

"Did you see that?" Davis pointed to the candles. All eyes shot to the mirror where a young girl stood before them behind the glass. Her face was pale as snow, her lips as red as a rose. Her cheeks, well they were pale as well. She wore her hair long and dark and white dress flowing with blood stains flowed over her slim body. Her eyes were dark.

"AWWWW!" A pitch of screams came from each boy.

"Bloody hell its Mary!" Davis pointed at the girl.

"Keep your eyes close! She can't scratch them out then!" Joe covered his eyes, as did the other boys. This made it difficult to find the door.

"I touched something wet!" Davis screamed. "And sticky!"

"Someone find the door!" Matt yelled reaching to the door handle but Joe was already there.

Joe flung open the door, allowing light from the hallway to spill into the bathroom. The boys scrambled out and into Tai's room.

"Uh," Mimi blinked and looked at Kari. "Why were all of them in the bathroom together?"

Kari shook her head. "If it looks strange, it probably is so I don't ask."

Izzy giggled and walked into the bathroom. He took a small device from under the mirror. Bring it back out into the hallway; he held it up for the girls to see. "And another one for the boy genius."

"You pranked them?" Kari asked.

"Yep. Vanity is a sin. I doubt they'll be looking into mirrors for awhile."


End file.
